


Double Fisting

by Angels_in_Fishnets



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Beer, Drabble, M/M, No Sex, Titch/Finny cutness, for a certain value of cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_in_Fishnets/pseuds/Angels_in_Fishnets





	Double Fisting

“Hey Titch, what’re you doing?”

Steve sat down at the table where James was alone save for two pints.

“I’m getting drunk, what does it- hey, no!” Steve was not very surreptitiously reaching across the table, making a grab for the fuller pint. James picked them both up. “My beer.”

Steve pouted a little. “You’re double fisting.”

James started to giggle. “Okay, here’s where I make a joke about needing more lube.”

“I’ll consider it made.”

James giggled again and them magnanimously passed a beer to Steve. “There. Don’t say I never do anything for you.”

“I think you know you do plenty for me,” Steve said thoughtfully, “Though not usually in public.”

“If you want PDA then I guess we could play footsie under the table.”

Steve looked to be thinking about it then spoke, “Nah, you’re alright.”

The pair drank in silence before Steve spoke again hesitantly, “You know, your hands…”

James spread the fingers of his right hand on the table. “What about my hands?”

“Well they’re quite small…”

“Yeah yeah, like the rest of- Wait. Are you legitimately saying you want to try -” here he dropped his voice “- double fisting?”

Steve’s face went bright red. “I thought we might try single fisting first.”

The pair both fell silent again, both staring unconsciously at James’s hands.

James recovered his poise first. “I, um… I mean we could try it. Later. If you think you’d like to.”

“Well I wasn’t suggesting now.”

“Good… So should I bring the lube?”


End file.
